<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensual &amp; Steamy by Fu_yu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875235">Sensual &amp; Steamy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu'>Fu_yu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dirty Detectives: NSFW Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Near | Nate River, M/M, Meronia, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Mello | Mihael Keehl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuance from Warming Up In Winter, Mello and Near decide to get a little 'closer', so to speak...</p><p>Oh, and in the shower, too, of all places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dirty Detectives: NSFW Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensual &amp; Steamy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a last-minute idea, Mello's idea of a stay-at-home date was quite ingenious, to say the very least. Near very much enjoyed it, even if it was just a compilation of snuggles, cuddles and slow dances.</p><p>And, soon enough, the two loverboys were eventually getting a little <em>too</em> handsy for simple slow-dancing. Sharing soft, intimate kisses as the two swayed to the jazz, things were sure to progress from there - and progress they did when Mello whispered for Near to go ahead to the bedroom whilst he put the candles out. All too happy to comply, Near'd happily make his way to their bedroom, whilst Mello meticulously extinguished the candles and tended to the fireplace. Once all potential fire hazards were nullified, the eager male would speedwalk his way into their bedroom.</p><p>But, to his dismay, there was no Near waiting for him atop the bed. His clothes were sprawled all over the floor, that's for sure, but he wasn't there. Nowhere to be seen in the bedroom.</p><p>But, there was the sound of running water. A shower, for sure. Seemed that Near wanted to clean up a little for Mello, be nice and fresh for when they inevitably dirtied themselves right back up. Mello, however, was a bit too eager to wait that long, so naturally, the next best thing to do was strip himself down and join his boyfriend, taking a condom and a bottle of silicon lube with him.</p><p>You can probably guess how that transpired.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Near's lithe body shivered as Mello pressed his back against the wall, pinned between his boyfriend and the cold tile wall, sharing steamy, breathy kisses as Mello's arms wrapped around Near's waist. Near's arms draped over Mello's shoulders, loosely clinging to his lover as the sounds of their making out blended with the running water. Taking a tiny pause to try and catch his breath opened an opportunity for Mello to duck his head, instead directing his kisses onto the pale boy's neck, causing the pale boy to tilt his head back and rest it against the shower wall, softly panting as Mello planted kiss after kiss on his neck. Eager to hear more from his boyfriend, the blondie softly bit into the albino's neck, causing the latter's body to shudder intensely from the sensation. "M-Mello... mfff..." moaned the needy detective, whose neck was being subjected to a full-on assault by Mello, delivering soft bite after soft bite, intent on leaving some sort of mark to commemorate.</p><p>After one last, drawn-out nibble, Mello would finally lay off the boy's neck, instead bringing his face back up to his lover's, whispering sensually to him through the noise of the shower. "What's wrong? Getting a bit desperate?" teased the blonde boy, before softly kissing Near once again on the lips.</p><p>"Mmhhh~... yes..." was all Near could huff out between his kisses. Having verbal confirmation, Mello moved his hands up Near's back to his shoulders, gently guiding him downwards as the two continued to kiss. Whilst Near whined a small bit, wanting to get a bit intimate whilst standing up, he realised just how dangerous that could actually be - on account of the water and all. Once they'd reached the floor, Mello sat Near down in his lap, letting Near cling onto him as he, still making out with his boyfriend, reached for the lube and condom packet he'd put just a small ways away. Multi-tasking in quite the impressive way, he'd open the condom pocket and apply it whilst keeping Near nice and happy, before applying the finishing touch - some silicon lube. As soon as he'd done that, Mello broke his record-breaking kiss with Near, panting for breath as he wrapped his arms around the boy, resting his hands on Near's pale ass. "You ready?" he'd ask, looking up to his boyfriend for confirmation before doing anything more.</p><p>Near moved his hands to clutch onto Mello's shoulders, giving him a quick nod as the water continued to cascade over the two of them, drenching them where they sat. "Yeah, I am. I'll tell you if it ever gets uncomfortable, promise."</p><p>And there's that patented Mello smile. "Good," was all he offered in response, before the two would shift in their seated position so that Near hovered above Mello's erect, condom-covered and lubricated dick, slowly easing himself down onto it with a drawn-out groan. It took a bit of resilience, but eventually, Near would fit Mello's rather impressive length within his ass, letting it stay dormant there for just a moment. Sure, they'd done this alot, but he had to admit... he hadn't done this in quite some time. "You alright?" asked Mello, making sure Near was okay with him being so deep inside.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, just... small discomfort. I'll get over it soon, though," Near responded with a chuckle, before eventually he'd begin to move his hips, rolling them back and forth slowly and moaning softly with each movement as steam rose around them. Soon enough, rolling and rocking would turn into raising and lowering, the bottom using his top's broad and strong shoulders as support as he went along, looking into his lover's eyes lustfully as he slowly got into a riding pace. And, when Near felt confident enough to multi-task, he'd keep up his riding rhythm whilst he leaned forward and locked lips with his lover yet again. His kisses were far more sloppy than they were before on account of the rampant lust flowing through his body. Noticing this, Mello would combat Near's out of control desires with his own, slipping his tongue into the mouth of the other when he least expected it to draw out a breathy moan from him. Sure enough, it worked, and the blushing pale boy was an absolute mess atop the blonde boy, almost putty in his hands on account of the pleasure-filled state he was in.</p><p>"M-Mihael... nnnh~... I-I'm close..." Near moaned through his kisses, audibly getting weaker and weaker with each movement of his hips.</p><p>Mello, entirely taken aback by the name drop, would feel himself get just that <em>liiiittle</em> bit more aroused, hands firmly grasping Near's butt as Mello took over for him, thrusting his hips up into Near as best as he could. "Cum for me, Nate...~" moaned Mello into Near's ear, which in and of itself was almost enough to make Near finish there and then. But, after a few more thrusts and a slew of heightened, quick moans from Near, a soft cry of delight left Near as he came. Thankfully, whatever he'd end up ejaculating would be washed away as soon as it came out, on account of the running water of the shower. Following close behind, Mello needed only three more thrusts before he came into his condom with a drawn-out sigh and a slight tilt of his head.</p><p>This fun time marked the end of the night for both Mello and Near, the two deciding to finish cleaning themselves before changing into pyjamas and getting to sleep, cuddled up to one another under the sheets to get away from the cold. Looking back on it before he fell asleep, Mello considered it a win all-round - he managed to spend some alone time with his boyfriend, salvaged a would-be-ruined date and had sex with said boyfriend in a new, adventurous and fun place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>